


Ties That Bind

by shiirxtakashii



Category: The Last of Us, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Blood, Death, Gore, Guns, Knives, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Other, PTSD, Smut, Suicide, The Last of Us AU, Violence, Zombies, keith/shiro/lance, nonbinary!pidge, shklance - Freeform, somewhat cheating aspect, transboy!keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: The Last of Us!Voltron AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to The Last of Us Voltron AU that's not so much The Last of Us just mostly zombie apocalypse but with somethings from zombie games/shows.

_“Work on your position!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _It’s always yelling._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You are never going to last out there for five seconds, cadet.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Always the same, negative comments._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You can’t even aim properly at a still object.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _I want them to stop._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Worthless.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Stop._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Useless.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Stop!_ _  
_ _  
_ “Rise and shine cadets! It’s time for practice,” a man strolls into a room full of eight bunk beds, each having one person sleeping in them. Twelve junior cadets attended this academy, and all of them were in that room. They all stir and groan at the sudden loud voice in the room, startling them all awake. It wasn’t something new to any of them, but it still spooked them all awake at least.   
  
Lance sits up quickly from the noise, smacking his head into the ceiling right above him. He let’s out a groan, rubs his eyes and holds his head. He wouldn’t have done that normally, but with his nightmare, it surprised him worse than normal.   
  
“Another _fucking_ nightmare,” he grumbles under a sigh, feeling the pounding of a headache coming on from both the nightmare and the impact.   
  
Beside the officer that had just entered the room were two other men, both strongly built and wearing faces with no expression showing through.   
  
“Up and at ‘em boys,” one of the other men spoke, getting five cadets to flip off their covers and wander out of the room, uniforms in hand, after their commanding officer. The second man does the same, getting six cadets to follow in the same routine.   
  
The last man stood there for a moment, waiting for the door to close behind the other before walking over and in between two beds.     
  
“Good morning, commander Shirogane,” The boy known as Keith said, jumping down from the top bunk and meeting with ‘Shirogane’ face to face.     
  
Keith was slim, and didn’t look built at all, but his muscles were hidden under his small figure able to pin a man more than his size. His hair was pulled out of his face by a small rubber band, but otherwise surrounded his face and gave him a deep ebony mullet-like haircut. Dark violet hues shined with awareness of being awake, like he had slept completely through the night and was now wide awake, unlike his subordinates.   
  
“Keith, I told you, you all can call me Shiro. Unless in front of one of the high-ups,”  Shiro sighed, giving the junior a bright smile.   
  
Takashi Shirogane, the best commanding officer at the academy the only one with four students- scratch that, four of the best students on campus. Not only did he have skills with a gun, but he was a major dreamboat.   
  
“Anyway, it’s time to get moving before people start wondering where we are, so change quick,” Shiro commanded, walking back over to the door with his back to it as he watched the four boys struggle.   
  
Keith, and the others, Hunk, Lance and Pidge all made their way towards the door, Shiro opening it.   
  
Pidge and Keith were the first to run out, heading straight for the bathroom with their clothes in hand. They never changed in front of the other two boys, especially when it came to putting on their binders. Lance became bruised and bloody after walking in on them changing one time and he wouldn’t forget that moment.   
  
Hunk was the next to follow out, with Lance being the last to exit the dorm room. Shiro grabbed Lance by the arm and leaned next to his ear, his voice becoming a whisper.   
  
“Were you having another nightmare?”   
  
Lance’s eyes widened, for two reasons. One being, Shiro had found out about his nightmare, the other reason, Shiro was this close to him and it was making him hot all over.   
  
Lance, among the junior female cadets, had a massive crush on Shiro. He was appealing, and could cure any illness with just one look, even if it was just a glance. Lance was closer to Shiro than most of those cadets, so he had that to his advantage, but it was never happening.   
  
“Yes,” Lance simply replied, ripping his arm out of Shiro’s grasp and making his way after Hunk, leaving Shiro staring at him from behind.   


* * *

****  
  
**** “Alright cadets it’s warm up time!” Shiro called, looking around the room at the higher ups that watched from above.   
  
This was one of their tests, they would see how the training is going with each group towards the end of one of the semesters and Shiro’s team was today. He was nervous. They weren’t scored on much, just strictness of how they taught their cadets or how the cadets acted with their commander.   
  
“Hunk work on your stance!”   
  
“Yes sir!   
  
“Pidge adjust your shoulders, you will get too stiff like that.”   
  
“Thanks, sir.”   
  
“Lance stop with the hand gestures and focus on your target.”   
  
“Fine, Shiro.”   
  
“What was that?”   
  
“I mean- Sir.”   
  
These tests always seemed to go like this. Shiro yelling at everyone to fix something, especially Lance, but never once telling Keith to adjust something.   
  
It made Lance furious with himself. He would lose focus during one of these things every time and the instructors would dock Shiro points just because of him. He completely blamed himself for it too.   
  
“That’s enough for today. You may head off to rest now,” one of the heads called from above, giving Shiro a slightly shameful look and walking off with the other two guards he had with them. He was going to get scolded later for Lance behavior yet again.   
  
Shiro turned to his cadets, each of them saluting before disappearing. Lance being an exception, staring at Shiro before turning and walking off, not even a word.   
  
He wanted to say so many things to Shiro. An apology would have been ideal, but the words  for one couldn’t make their way out of his mouth and he bottled them up, just like he did with everything else.   


* * *

  
  
That evening, everyone gathered around to drink and rest after a hard day with the test. The other cadets of the academy finished what they had done and headed off to the dorms for the night.    
  
“Good job today everyone. You are all improving very quickly,” Shiro beamed, looking at the four in front of him before his eyes settled on Lance.   
  
“I’m pretty sure Keith is the only one actually improving. Since the rest of us keep getting lectured by you,” Lance snapped, glaring at Keith before looking up at Shiro.   
  
“Hunk, Pidge, Keith, can you leave Lance and I alone for a moment?” Without hesitation the three of them left, knowing exactly what was coming and needing to get out of there before a fire started.   
  
“Lance-”   
  
“Don’t even try to lecture me. I’m a horrible student I’m aware of that. You don’t need to tell me,” Lance snapped, cutting Shiro off with fierce words, “You get lectured each test because of me. You get docked points because of me. Everything is put on _me._ ”  
  
Shiro clamped his mouth shut, staring at Lance for a few seconds, “That’s not what I think.”  
  
“Sure it’s not, that’s why you lecture me all day. You favor Keith over the rest of us.”  
  
“Not true.”  
  
“Is so.”   
  
“Not.”   
  
“Is.”   
  
“Lance I’m not having this argument with you right now. I don’t favor Keith, and you are improving fast. Faster than the others in fact.  Now if you would just listen to me maybe I could talk to you as a civilized human being,” Shiro hissed back at him, sincerity hinted in his icy tone.  
  
“Whatever, let’s just get this over with so I can pass out,” Lance crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against a nearby pillar.   
  
“Lance Mcclain. You are one of the strongest students I have met. You have gone through so much, from failure to now success. I am not comparing any of you to Keith. He may be at the top of the class, but you are coming in close behind and will surpass him. I believe in you as my student to become to best. But you do-”  
  
“I’m not the best student if I get you docked points.”   
  
“Lance will you let me finish?”   
  
“No. I’m done talking about this. Goodnight, Shiro.”   
  
“Lance-”   
  
“Goodnight,” Lance snapped out, storming out of the room and into the dorm room, throwing off his shirt and climbing to the top bunk in just his pants.   
  
Scars adorned his chest, almost as much as the freckles that speckled his body. They were reminders of the fights he got into all the time and would be there forever as those reminders.   
  
He threw an arm over his eyes, letting out a sigh as he heard shuffling in the bed next to him.   
  
“Why do you always have to get in fights with Shiro?” Keith whispered, trying to keep his voice down for the others that were sleeping.   
  
“I don’t. You just piss me off enough to,” Lance snapped back turning on his side, facing away from Keith.   
  
“Whatever. I’m not talking about this right now,” Keith hissed back, throwing his blanket over himself and turning the opposite from Lance.   
  
Lance peaked over his shoulder at Keith, seeing how he turned and shifting himself back down. He slapped himself in the forehead, mentally cursing at himself to stop fucking up.   
  
“I’ll try again tomorrow,” he murmured to himself, letting sleep kick in.   


* * *

  
  
“Lance.”   
  
“Mmm…”   
  
“Lance, get up.”   
  
“What?” Lance grumbled, turning on his side where whoever it was, was talking to him.   
  
“It’s time to get up, dumbass,” Keith snapped, flicking Lance lightly in the head before wandering off.   
  
Lance rubbed his eyes, sitting up to look at the empty room around him except for Keith How had he slept through the guards coming in? That was a first.   
  
Hopping down from the bed he looked down at himself, seeing his own shirtless chest. He never exposed himself like this in front of his team and wouldn’t have if he had been in his right mind. Last night blended together like a blur to him and he wanted to completely forget everything that had happened.   
  
“Let’s-” Keith stopped for a moment, looking at Lance, eyes slowly traveling down to look at his chest before sliding away to look to the side awkwardly, “...go.”   
  
Lance walked over to where he had thrown his shirt off the night before and slide it back over his head.   
  
He saw the way Keith looked at him, at his scars. Keith knew exactly where they came from. Most of them were from Keith and he was regretting it, but why? He had no reason to regret them when Lance was the one to provoke Keith to give him them.   
  
Lance shook his head, his hair flopping around from the movements before falling back into place. He wanted to clear his thoughts and try better today, Shiro at least deserved that from him.   
  
Following Keith out the door, he made sure to stay a small distance away, knowing Keith felt guilty now and didn’t want to set him off.   


* * *

  
  
Lance rubbed his eyes as he listened to a lecture from Shiro, tiredness from the night before still set in.   
  
“What’s the first most important thing to not do? Pidge.”   
  
“Don’t stare down the barrel of your rifle, ever. No matter how skilled you are with a gun.”   
  
“Good job, Pidge,” Shiro praised, Lance rolled his eyes getting a gentle hit in the side by Hunk.   
  
Lance let out a hiss at Hunk before hitting him back, Shiro clearing his throat to get the four of the boys to look up and focus.   
  
“Now, how should you load a pistol? Keith.”   
  
“Hold the magazine against the palm of your thumb, and push the bullet down and it should snap in.”   
  
“Bonus: How many are you able to fit in a standard pistol?”   
  
“17 bullets.”   
  
“Well done, Keith,” Shiro said, turning back to the gun parts he had splayed out on a desk behind him, talking about whatever was in his hand.   
  
Lance scoffed, mumbling ‘show off’ under his breath and getting a long glare from Keith.   
  
“You want to run that by me again, Mcclain?” Keith hissed under his breath, not even so much as looking back at Lance, trying not to attract attention.   
  
“Show. Off,” Lance whispered back, flicking Keith’s head.   
  
Keith let out a sigh, waiting to make his next move when Shiro wasn’t watching.   
  
The moment Shiro turned back to write something out on the little board he had (Lance thought it was dorky but also adorable), before Keith turned quickly and kicked Lance in the shin.   
  
“Oh, it’s on now Kogane!” Lance hollered, standing from his chair and causing it to crash to the ground.   
  
“Lance! Keith, Hunk, Pidge, you are all dismissed for the day. Lance, we need to talk,” Shiro snapped, watching as the three cadets hurried out of the room, knowing Shiro was truly upset this time.   
  
“Listen, Shiro, I’m sorry, Keith ju-” 

“I don’t want to hear it right now, Lance. You’ve been slacking off during my lectures in gun training that is important. Your fights with Keith happen almost daily now,” Shiro walked over to Lance and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
“Again, you’re picking him as your favorite. He’s your ‘very special’ student, and the rest of us are left to-”   
  
Loud blaring came into the room, which caused Pidge, Hunk and Keith to run back into the room.   
  
“Shiro, what the hell is go-”   
  
_“Students, this is not a drill. I repeat this a not a drill. We don’t know fully what is going on but- uh, everyone needs to evacuate. Commanders, gets your students off the base and out of here. Take them far away-”_ _  
_ _  
_ The mic cut out and was nothing but silence.   
  
“Shiro, what was that?” Pidge was the one to step up and ask.   
  
“I-I don’t know. But we need to get out of here,” Shiro replied, looking from the speaker to the four around him, “Lance we will finish this discussion later. For now we are going to grab what we need and getting out of here right now. _Go._ ”   
  
Shiro snapped out the last word, it was urgent and hey all knew they needed to get out of there as quickly as possible.   
  
Shiro was the one in the lead as they made their way to the dorms, that was their first stop. They entered and found no one, everything was how they had left it that morning, so where was everyone?   
  
The rest of the group moved passed Shiro, gathering up anything they could take along with them when they left. Where would they even go? They didn’t know, all they knew is that person had told everyone to leave.   
  
Once finished in that room they moved to the armory. They were going to stock up on weapons and get the hell out of there. Shiro had instructed them to grab anything they could before he hollered and got all of them out of there.   
  
They ran down hallway after hallway, the same halls that they had to run down as punishment for doing something wrong or speaking out of turn,   
  
None of them expected what came when they got to the outside. Their fellow cadets were all there, but watching in horror as one of them ripped apart another, shrieks and cries filling the air. They wouldn’t forget that sound for a long time to come.   
  
Blood splattered across the ground causing some cadets to run, others vomit or just stand in horror unable to scream. Shiro turned back to his group, ready to say something when his eyes settled on Lance.   
  
Lance’s eyes were wide in horror as he stared at the blood on the ground, how it started spreading closer to him and how he was shaking uncontrollably.   
  
“Lance?” Hunk asked, concern obvious in his tone as he reached a hand out to his friend.   
  
“Don’t…don’t touch me,” Lance’s voice was shaky but he was able to speak.   
  
He took a few shaky steps back but didn't take his eyes off the blood, he couldn’t it was horrible.   
  
“Lance, we need to get you out of here,” Shiro said, his voice calm as he pushed passed the other three and over to Lance.   
  
Holding out a trembling hand in front of him, tears began to fall from his eyes violently, unable to stop them. Shiro took another step forward and gently put Lance’s hand on his side.   
  
“Shiro, what’s...wrong with him?” Pidge asked, pushing up their glasses as they watched in worry.   
  
“Lance is-”   
  
“The blood. He’s gone into a panic attack and we need to get him out of here before he-”   
  
Keith couldn’t finish his sentence as Lance’s eyes rolled back into his head, his knees buckling beneath him and Shiro having to rush forward to catch him.   
  
“Does that…” Keith finished, adjusting the bag of guns on his back.   
  
“We need to get out of here. Now,” Shiro said urgently, lifting Lance up onto his back, handing off his bag of guns to Hunk.   
  
The other three didn’t resist, just watched the scene around them before running for the gates. Several of the cadets were laying on the ground, other…’cadets’ seeming to be eating them.   
  
Pidge had to hold back a gag as they watched someone insides, not being insides anymore.   
  
Hunk wanted to comfort them but knowing they need to get out there was top priority.   
  
When they reached the gate, there were several ‘cadets’ wandering around, hissing and snapping at each other until they noticed Shiro and the others.   
  
“Great,” Pidge mumbled, pulling out a gun and getting ready to defend themselves if need be.   
  
“Pidge, why are you pulling a gun on them?” Shiro asked, shock clinging to his tone as he gently lifted one hand to lower Pidge’s gun,” These are other cadets. These are your classmates.”   
  
“Shiro, they are killing other students, we need to get rid of them. Whoever they are they are no longer students, Pidge replied, their tone soft at first but changing to aggression as soon as Shiro pushed down their gun.   
  
They lifted it back up their gun and fired two rounds, each of the bullets planting in it’s targets chest but doing nothing to stop it from walking towards them.   
  
“What the _fuck_ ?” Keith muttered, pulling out his own gun and firing at another, the same thing happening.   
  
“We can’t kill these?” Hunk asked, his face turning from determination to get out of there to fear.   
  
“There has to be some way we can kill them,” Shiro replied, his voice starting to get uncertain of how they would escape.   
  
These rouge cadets started to come in, more at a time, and each of them trying to get a hold of the group of five.   
  
“Screw it!” Keith hissed, taking out a knife and charging at one, Shiro wanting to call out to stop him until he saw the knife plunge into the other senior cadet, right through his skull and all movement stopped.   
  
“It’s the head…” Shiro whispered, looking to Hunk and Pidge who nodded back before they started shooting at the ones in front of them, right through the head.   
  
Once the path had been cleared, Shiro bolted for the door, Lance still on his back and the others soon behind him as they pushed on the gate, getting it open.   
  
They had to get far away from this place, and hope that this is not how it was everywhere else in the world.   
  
Making their way into the nearby woods, none of them stopped, they all kept on running holding onto what they had with them before they thought it was safe enough to stop.   
  
Panting heavily they all took glances of each other, letting out little laughter before realizing how serious this situation was.   
  
“This is real,” Shiro said flatly, glancing back at Lance slightly before looking around at the others.   
  
“Cadets were really...eating each other,” Keith mumbled, looking down at the ground.   
  
Hunk and Pidge were silent as they looked up to Keith. Coughing awkwardly, Shiro gently set Lance down against a tree, making sure he was okay.   
  
“Ahem, anyway...we won’t know what’s going on for awhile but...it’s not good. We’ll have to rest here for the night and...yeah,” Shiro settled in next to Lance, wanting to watch over him and make sure he woke up okay.   
  
Keith stood against another tree, looking at the blood covered knife he just used to kill one of his classmates.   
  
“So. We’re just going to ignore the fact that, our friends were just killing each other. And we just shot several of them in the head. What happened? No one said anything about it, it just happened,” Hunk snapped, his tone afraid of what just happened and what could happen in the future.     
  
“Hunk, that’s not what we’re doing. We don’t know what’s going on. Something happened that caused... _that_ to happen. We can’t deal with it now because we don’t know what _it_ is. We can’t ignore it, but right now Lance is unconscious and we are all really confused. Right now, we just need to rest,” Shiro replied, turning his gaze away with his last few words.   
  
Pidge hummed in agreement, settling down in the grass on the ground and twiddling their thumbs or counting number of bugs that passed. Hunk let out a sigh, acknowledging what Shiro said and leaning down against a log, tiredness finally getting the better of him.

Keith moved from his spot to sit down next to Shiro, his voice becoming a whisper as he leaned a little closer to Shiro.   
  
“Are you going to be okay? You seem...really messed up after what happened.”   
  
“Yeah, I’ll be alright after we know what’s happening. Some kind of virus or something, I don’t know, this has never happened before,” Shiro replied, his words starting to become rambles and jumbled.   
  
“Hey, hey, it’s going to be alright. We’ll figure this out together just, try and get some rest okay?” Keith encouraged, gently placing a hand on Shiro’s shoulder in comfort.   
  
“Y-yeah, thank you, Keith,” Shiro replied, crossing his arms against his chest and leaning his head back, closing his eyes to rest.   
  
Keith took one last glance around the room, the group all resting but he was going to do that, he needed to keep watch in case one of those things came by.   
  
Their life was going to be full of fear of these things until they found out what they were.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll try and update soon and hopefully it will be longer and a little slower paced. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
